Mob Syndicate
A mob syndicate is a small faction of mobs in possession of advanced technology. Many of the current mob syndicates are the remnants of Herobrine's ancient, galaxy-spanning army. While many act as pirates, pillaging ships and attacking outposts, some have retained peaceful relations with the Union and only desire trade. Known Mob Syndicates Hierian Stalkers The Hierian were a pirate syndicate commanded by a zombie pack leader named Hieritus. The pirates' faction consisted of only 20 mobs, all housed on an ancient Herobrinian dropship. They attempted to pillage the Union outer colony of Castro V, but were quickly destroyed by the planet's local warships. Malcus Company The Malcus Company was a small corporation led by a witch named Malcus. The Malcus Company attempted to mine the surface of Zylesh, the ancient base world of Herobrine's army. They were soon discovered by the 12th Union fleet, and their orbital station was attacked within the hour. The station was last seen falling towards the surface of Zylesh, and is believed to have crashed. It is unlikely if any member of the Malcus Company had survived the crash, and those that did would have most likely died later on due to the planet's harsh weather patterns and geography. Ilsen's Pack A zombie pack leader named Ilsen had commandeered a Serin Corps merchant ship, and his pack began assaulting the surrounding systems. He had also begun fusing hundreds of zombies on an abandoned gas mine, in an attempt to create another hive mind. The hive mind was later destroyed in one of the planet's frequent storms. Ilsen's pack still exists, and remains illusive. Sons of the Brine A creeper war marshal named Crictor established a mob breeding colony on the world of Delibes, in an attempt to rebuild the mob armies of old. By the time the Union discovered Delibes, it had become too heavily populated by mobs for their platoons to handle. With assistance from the Covenant fleet, the Union was forced to glass the planet, killing all of the mobs. Crictor, however, had survived, and was taken to Xero, a Union prison world. Echoes of the Lost A blaze named Pyrus gathered a small mercenary army of mobs and began a campaign to unite the remaining blaze colonies across the galaxy and start an empire. So far they have only gained the support of one colony, currently consisting of only 2 thousand blazes. It is unclear why Pyrus wants to start his own empire by uniting what remains of his species. It is very likely that he blames humanity for the near-extinction of the blazes. Before the war's end, the blaze population existed in the trillions, but the destruction of Herobrine's army left their population in the tens of thousands. Atrias Corps The Atrias Corps is one of the few peaceful mob syndicates. Led by a creeper named Corvis, the Atrias Corps specializes in harvesting and distributing vespene gas from the harsh world of Atrias. The Alliance receives 98% of their vespene supply from the Atrias Corps, therefore making their role in the galactic economy extremely vital. The Atrias Corps remains safe from the volatile surface by living on several orbitals just above the surface. Some of the unfortunate mobs have fallen to the surface. Those lucky to have survived were severely feralized and mutated, creating monstrous creatures so terrifying that even the bravest of souls seldom imagine what they are like. Few have ever had to encounter the Atrias Terrors, and even fewer have survived to tell the tale. They told stories of mobs that had lost all of their sanity, their physical bodies severely degraded and horribly mutated after generations of ingesting vespene into their bloodstream. Some legends speculate that the Atrias Terrors are commanded by a terrifying, malevolent hive mind. The Burning One Not necessarily a syndicate, but the "Burning One" is a creeper psyker that once served in Herobrine's army. Having lost all his sanity from the war, he now appears various times throughout the galaxy, perpetuating violence and terror upon those that destroyed his proud empire. He is often accompanied by bands of mercenaries, but can sometimes build a small army by being able to mind-control mobs. He does not appear often, but whenever he does, he inflicts heavy damage every time. Sometimes, he will use his rather expendable troops as cannon fodder and as a distraction while he sets out on his grander plan or makes an escape, because to him, all lives but his are expendable. Mortus Marauders The Mortus Marauders are a group of pirates based on the world of Mortus within the galaxy's western fringes. They often attack merchant vessels for seizure of goods and profit they may find, before disabling the merchant fleet's engines and leaving them to die in space. Their leader is an aged skeleton. The Red Cutlass Led by Cutlass, a creeper with a rare skin condition causing him to turn red, the Red Cutlass steals large portions of information from the Alliance's most well-guarded archives. As to why they do this is unknown, but it is noted that Cutlass was once associated with Crictor, the creeper war marshal that sought the return of the Mob Empire. Over the last few centuries, Cutlass has gained small number of followers across the galaxy, but that number is slowly growing with every victory. At one point, the Red Cutlass led an assault on Xero, stealing vital information from the same facility where Crictor was held. Category:Factions Category:Union Canon